Nightfall:Dead Like Me
May 11th 9:30 p.m. Los Angeles, Santa Monica, Fred's Apartment PM Omniance: Fred: She's sitting in her bed, with her back up against the corner of her apartment room. She has the covers pulled up tightly around her and she keeps looking to the windows, like she's trying to hide. Her eyes dart to every little creaking noise and footstep, the loud sounds of cars and trucks driving by also putting her on edge. She seems to wait in silence forever, before there's a loud tap on her window and she jumps. Thomas: He pulls open the window to her apartment from the outside and climbs through. As he does he pauses for a moment looking at Fred. After a moment he reaches into his coat and pulls out a stack of blood transfusion packs, throwing them on the bed in front of her. You need to drink. Fred: Her eyes dart down to the blood packs for a split-second then back up to him. Her voice comes out muffled from the covers wrapped around her. ...What? I'm not drinking that. Thomas: He seems to look at her strangely. You just drank a pint from your friend's arm, less than a half-hour ago. Fred: The memory of the car accident passes through her mind quickly, it's still chaotic and doesn't seem real. Marcus... Why did I do that? Thomas: He walks up to the side of the bed and sits on the edge. You're smart enough to know, you just don't want to believe it. Fred: She looks down. I thought of it... But I had a reflection in the mirror and... It's ridiculous... Thomas: He tries to keep from smirking a little. We have reflections. He stands up. I don't really have the time to go into all the details, or help you step by step... Fred: She shakes her head. You, you're a vampire too, you did this to me then? Why? Thomas: He looks down. I have a weakness, or I should say our bloodline has... We see something beautiful, and it's difficult to resist that thing once it catches our eye... We become seduced by its beauty... And I saw you, so quiet and lonely, but with a strength somewhere inside... And you sang... A somber lonely voice... Everything else fell away and you stood like a siren without a sea and- He stops. I'm romanticizing it too much... To put it simply, I... We... Our kind sees beauty in things and we seek it out... I wanted to make yours last forever. Fred: She looks down and closes her eyes again. Marcus is dead because of you. Thomas: I'm not going to take the blame of someone else murdering him. Fred: So what the hell are you going to take the blame for? Everything I eat tastes sour? I probably can't look at the sunlight anymore... How could someone live a life so depressing? Can I even wear a cross without bursting into flames? Thomas: Her response seems to almost catch him off guard. After a moment he sighs and seems to be a bit irritated. There's more happening here than I can explain in the amount of time I have, but you have strength to protect yourself now. Sunlight will kill you, bullets... Not as badly as they would have but a lot of them can add up quickly. Crosses and other religious icons will only hurt or repel you if they've been sanctimoniously blessed. Watch out for fire, stay away from bladed weapons. You do all of that, and you have a shot at immortality... Is that really so bad? Fred: I never even thought about living passed thirty, but I'm supposed to be thrilled about living forever? Thomas: He sighs and shakes his head. Look at it this way, you'll never be too old to die young. He turns and heads for the window. Fred: Wait! She jumps from her covers. You never said what happened last night. Thomas: He looks to her. I took you too many gallery, we had some wine, I asked you what you thought about living forever, you said that youth is beauty. So I gave you the gift. He looks to the side. I waited some time for you to wake, so I could explain everything to you, but... Another group of Vampires showed... He sighs. And I did not have authorization to embrace... So they would've killed us both. I dropped you off at your apartment, fled, then backtracked to check on you and explain, but you had already frenzied and fed on a homeless man in the alleyway, and your friends found you and took care of you. Tonight I planned to see you again at the club, but the Camarilla, that is the group that seeks to destroy us, appeared once more. To make matters worse they were followed by Hunters. They are who killed your friend, Marcus. He starts to climb out the window. Fred: You're just going to leave me? She gets out of bed and stands up. Thomas: Try to go back to your normal life. There's too many dangerous people after me, and they don't need to know who you are. I'll contact you when I can. He goes through the window. Fred: Wait! You can't be serious! She runs to the window, but as she looks out he's already gone. PM Omniance: May 11th 7:15 p.m. Los Angeles, Santa Monica, Fred's Apartment PM Omniance: Fred: She looks at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She opens her mouth and looks at her teeth, then pulls her lip up a little and sees that they look sharper. ...I guess I don't smile much anyway... She breaths onto her hand and smells her breath. ...No morning breath...? She sighs and grabs her toothpaste and tooth brush, wanting to brush her teeth just in case. She watches her reflection in the mirror as she brushes her teeth. ...Should've ashked him how he keepsh hish tan... She pauses. ...And if a shide effect is talking to yourshelf out loud. She spits her toothpaste into the sink. PM Arbi: The door across the hall from Fred's apartment can be heard opening, followed by footsteps walking down towards the exit. PM | Edited 2:19:15 PM Omniance: Fred: The sounds quickly catches her attention, and she runs to her door with surprising speed, and then stops as she reaches it, remembering what Thomas said about "other vampires" and "hunters". She quietly unlocks her door and peeks out into the hallway. PM | Edited 2:22:42 PM Arbi: By the time she looks down the hallway the front door is already closing. All she catches is a glimpse of a someone wearing a black hoodie, she remembers Marcus owning one just like that. PM Omniance: Fred: Her heart almost skips a beat, and she looks back and forth, towards Marcus's apartment door, then down the hall. After a moment she runs down the hall and to the front door, she opens it and looks out into the alleyway to see if she can catch a glimpse. PM Arbi: The streets are completely soaked as it was raining earlier. There's only a light sprinkle now with a few people walking down the sidewalk with umbrellas, no sign of the black hoodie. PM Omniance: Fred: Her eyes dart back and forth for a moment, she turns around. Stacy: What the hell are you doing? Fred: She almost jumps. Stacy! Stacy: Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway in your underwear? And where's Marcus, is he actually running late? Fred: I... She doesn't even know where to begin. ...There was a car accident... I think Marcus... Might've been killed. Stacy: ...What? She raises an eyebrow at her. Fred: She's unsure of how to say this. His car was hit on the way back to the gallery. Stacy: She looks confused. ...No way... You saw it happen? Fred: She just nods slowly, not sure what to say or how to put anything into words, or if she should try and tell the truth as it would be almost unbelievable. Stacy: She looks back and forth, seemingly at a loss for words for once. PM Arbi: Fred's phone starts ringing, it's back on her night stand where she left it last. PM Omniance: Fred: She hears it. I think someone's calling. She bolts passed Stacy, thinking that it might be Thomas. Stacy: She breaks from her stupor. Hey! Fred: She runs up into her room and grabs the phone just as it's about to finish the last ring, she answers it. Hello? PM Arbi: Calypso: She's walking down from her office while speaking on the phone, the music from the nightclub can be heard in the background. Tick tock tick tock. You have five minutes, Ms. Lenover. She hangs up before she can respond. PM Omniance: Fred: She hangs up and runs over to her small dresser, grabbing a dress. Stacy: Fred, what are you doing? She's standing in the door. Fred: We're gonna be late- Stacy: You're going into work after something like that happened? Fred: I can't lose my job, even if I'm just a crummy waitress. Her eyes start watering but she goes into the bathroom for a moment, in what seems like a few seconds she runs out fully dressed, and grabs her purse, running out the door, she doesn't even lock her apartment. Stacy: She sighs, unsure of what to do, then follows after Fred. Less than three minutes later Fred is walking in the Flagship's front door. Fred: She looks around, unsure of what to expect from tonight. Stacy: She comes running in after her, she looks a bit out of breath trying to keep up with her friend. Fred: She looks at her cellphone, she has a little under a minute to spare. She sighs and shakes her head, looking around the club for a second time. PM Arbi: Calypso: She stops the stopwatch in her hand. Right on time, if just barely. She's sitting on a bar stool to her side but she stands up just when Fred looks in her direction. You get to keep your job today, Ms. Lenover. I wouldn't cut it so close next time. She walks off as a group of people enter the nightclub, it's a little busy tonight despite the drizzle outside. Acacio: He passes by Stacy and sees that she's just staring at Fred, thinking she's going to talk with her again. Come, Stacy. The bar calls out to you. He walks her back to her position. You can mingle with the customers if you'd like. PM Omniance: Stacy: Hey our friend died, and I'm still grasping the weight of the situation Peralta, so lay off She stomps off towards the bar. Fred: She turns and heads for the kitchen to get her pen, pad, and paper to start taking orders. PM Arbi: Ten minutes later. PM Arbi: Fred is taking the order from one of the tables near the entrance of the nightclub. It's dark outside but she can still easily see it's raining because of the lights. While writing something down something catches her attention outside. The bouncer is walking forward, telling what looks like a drunk man to back off. She sees his skin color from when he raises his hand. It's not Winston. She realizes he's wearing the same black hoodie as before. PM Arbi: Missy: Uhm, excuse me? She looks insulted when she sees Fred doesn't look like she's paying attention to her. Are you even listening? The young woman crosses her arms and looks towards her friends as if to get help. Claire: She closes her little mirror kit when Missy looks at her. Is it like really that hard to not come to your job completely baked? Get us our drinks or we'll get the manager. PM Omniance: Fred: She looks back to the two women, the turns and walks towards the back without saying anything. She leans on the counter waiting for Stacy. Stacy: You would think the rain would keep people from going out but apparently tonight's the night to be out huh? She's mixing two drinks at once as she looks over to Fred. What do you need? Fred: Who's the guy bouncing tonight? Stacy: Well we know who is isn't I guess... It's probably Winston. Fred: It's not him. She keeps her eyes on the door. Stacy: She sighs. Peralta has had me chained behind this bar all night so far, so I have no idea. She puts a few drinks on the bar and slides them over to a customer, who grabs them and walks away. What do you need? Fred: Uhh... Two umm. She puts her hand on her forehead. Stacy: Hey... You alright? Fred: She looks back to the bitches at the table, then back to Stacy. A martini and a pina colada. Stacy: Pina colada? Who let the riff-raff in? She shakes her head and starts pulling drinks out from behind the bar. Fred: She looks back to the front. PM Arbi: Three hours later. PM Omniance: Fred: She puts a large tray of buffalo wings on a table in front of a group of college. Enjoy. She shakes her head as a bunch of them cheer and ignore her, downing some drink. She rolls her eyes at how obnoxious and loud their group is and heads for the kitchen, passing another waitress. I'm gonna take my break Cheryl. The waitress just nods as Fred heads to the far end of the bar and sits down. She rests her head on the counter. Stacy: Taking your break? Fred: Her voice comes out muffled. Can I get a water with some lime? Stacy: Already got it ready for you. She sets it on the table. Fred: She sips at it a few times. It doesn't taste the same, but she drinks a lot of it anyway. I'm gonna get some air. She puts the drink back down and heads out through the side exit through the kitchen, she makes her way up the alley and looks out around the corner to the front of the club to get a look at the guy bouncing tonight. PM Arbi: The bouncer is looking the other way out into the parking lot, probably still on the lookout for the drunk that was here earlier. He turns his head and looks towards an expensive looking car that drives by. Even with the black hoodie hiding part of his face, Fred can tell it's definitely Marcus. PM Omniance: Fred: Marcus!? She runs towards the front of the club, pushing passed someone walking down the street. PM | Edited 3:34:49 PM Arbi: Marcus: The sudden sprint towards him from the corner surprises him but he quickly sees that it's Fred. Fred? He looks behind her, thinking someone might be following her. What are you doing out here? He looks her over. You're gonna get your clothes wet. PM Omniance: Fred: Marcus? You're... She pauses thinking of how unclear the car crash was. ...What happened to you? PM Arbi: Marcus: He just stares at her for a moment, confused by the vague question. ...What? He looks himself over, thinking he might have something on his clothes. PM Omniance: Fred: The car accident last night. She almost seems to expect him not to remember it at all. PM Arbi: Marcus: He looks down and tries to remember what happened last night, no matter how hard he tries he doesn't seem able to. ...I can't remember what happened last night. ...What's going on? He looks concerned, like a piece of his life is missing and he can't put anything together. PM Omniance: Fred: She looks to the line of people lining up in front of the club. ...Uhh... Can you take your break? PM Arbi: Marcus: He nods shakily and calls over Winston, who walks over to take his place while he walks away with Fred. PM Omniance: Fred: She leads him around the building into the alleyway. What do you remember from last night? PM Arbi: Marcus: He takes a deep breath and thinks, trying to look back at the last thing he remembers doing. I was waiting outside the apartment like I usually do, for Stacy. You... didn't feel too good. PM Omniance: Fred: I took the night off and we went to find Thomas, to help me remember what happened... She tries to remind him of the night a little. PM Arbi: Marcus: I remember an old building... and two men in suits trying to hurt you. PM Omniance: Fred: ...And they attacked us... Then... Something happened, and Thomas showed up and helped us escape... Do you remember what happened after that? PM Arbi: Marcus: Thomas told us to get out. We walked down an alleyway, and there was some woman who stepped into a puddle. He winces slightly as he's trying to remember more, like it's causing him pain. We took my.... we took my car. PM Omniance: Fred: She nods slowly, seeing that remembering is causing him discomfort. ...On the way back to the apartments, we got into an accident... PM Arbi: Marcus: His closes his eyes harder when she says accident, the pain appears to be getting worse. Fred... I can't remember... What happened after that. As Fred notices a tear going down Marcus's face she sees his arm is see through, both his arms are becoming transparent. Was it bad? PM Omniance: Fred: Umm... She blinks several times as his arms seem to fade in front of her eyes. ...Well your car got pretty banged up, but you... Look ok... She looks back up at his face. She tries to hide her confusion and alarm as best she can. PM Arbi: Marcus: His arms seem to slowly lose the transparency just before he slowly opens his eyes as his mind tries to make sense of things. I think I remember walking back to the apartment with you afterwards. I... called someone to tow my car. He laughs and places his hand on the side of his head. I must have hit my head... that's why I couldn't remember. PM Omniance: Fred: Yeah, we got... Separated in the commotion... She looks tot he side, and then suddenly pats him on the shoulder and smiles a little. You know- Stacy: Her loud voice rings out as she walks out the kitchen exit and into the alley. I thought you said he was dead?! PM Arbi: Marcus: He looks back at Stacy and raises an eyebrow. It's a small bump on my head. He shakes his head and smiles. I'd hardly call that dead. PM Omniance: Stacy: Well Jesus Christ, I've been in mourning all night because Joan Rivers over here said you died. Fred: She sighs and rolls her eyes. I exaggerated a little. Stacy: Hey, hey. She points at Fred. I think you need to lighten up, you hit it up with some millionaire and you come home drunk and vomiting all over my carpet, then you tell me Marcus ate a plate full of pavement. You need to wind it down girl, you're driving me crazy. She looks at Marcus and shakes her head. PM Arbi: Marcus: He places his arm around Fred's shoulders before just pulling her into a hug. He sighs after a moment, his quiet voice sounds sincere. Fred. I'm sorry. PM Omniance: Fred: She hugs him back, her eyes are watering. I'm glad you're here. Stacy: She sighs. Well at least everything is finally back to normal. She shakes her head. PM Arbi: As Marcus pulls away from the hug the rain suddenly seems to get worse. It goes from drizzling to almost showers within seconds. If they stay out there for too long they'll get soaked now. PM Omniance: Stacy: God I just bought this dress, I'm going back inside, I'll have the kitchen make us some dinner real quick. She rolls her eyes. I swear, every day is drama in this city. Fred: She watches Stacy leave and smirks slightly. PM Arbi: Marcus: He walks Fred back to the door so she can follow Stacy inside. As he watches her head back in he can't help but think about what he said before. not going anywhere, Fred... I promised... as long as I'm here they can't hurt you... He heads back into the Flagship, closing the backdoor behind him.